Hinge cups of the kind discussed above are used to anchor a hinge cup in recess in a furniture portion in a manner allowing load to be placed on the hinge cup.
The term "furniture portion" used hereinafter refers to either a door of a piece of furniture or a side of its carcass. As a rule, however, the hinge cup is normally arranged in the door portion.
Particularly when using so-called rotary cup hinges there is a need to secure the hinge cup, which is anchored in the furniture portion, adequately against twisting. This is because hinge components are connected to the hinge cup by means of a rotary engagement type fastening. The innovation is however not confined to press- fit hinge cups in connection with rotary cup hinges, but relates in general to the secure anchoring of hinge cups in a furniture portion.
Hitherto it is of course known that anchoring of the hinge cup in the furniture portion can be accomplished in such a way that several tabs are splayed radially outwards from the side wall of the hinge cup, in order to engage by their upper or distal edges in the peripheral wall of the recess of the furniture portion. In the previously known anchoring systems, however, the tabs were arranged with their tips or distal edges, which engage the peripheral wall of the furniture portion, all more or less on the same circumferential line in the peripheral wall of the recess in the furniture portion (ie the distance of each said distal edge from the base of the hinge cup is substantially the same). This arrangement has the disadvantage that only in this region (ie along the said circumferential line) did the tabs engage in the peripheral wall of the recess. Hence there is the risk that the material in the region of this circumferential line will become weakened and the fit of the hinge cup in the recess of the furniture portion will consequently not be secured adequately against twisting. There is therefore a risk that with poor material of the furniture portion the hinge cup may come out.